Ein perfekter Moment
by MysticMew
Summary: Link alleine in seinem Hotelzimmer in Termina. Ein paar Gedanken und eine Erinnerung aus der „zukünftigen Vergangenheit“ gehen ihn durch den Kopf.


Titel: Ein perfekter Moment

Autor: Matthias aka MysticMew

Kategorie: Romantik/Drama (ist nicht recht einzuordnen)

Altersempfehlung: Für alle eigentlich

Zusammenfassung: Link alleine in seinem Hotelzimmer in Termina. Ein paar Gedanken und eine Erinnerung aus der „zukünftigen Vergangenheit" gehen ihn durch den Kopf.

Archive: Das Übliche. Meine Seite, Silver Moonlight etc., bei Gefallen bitte Anfragen.

Copyright: Zelda TOoT und Majora's Mask sowie sämtliche Charaktere gehört nicht mir, sondern Nintendo und Miyamoto-san. Was mir gehört ist die Fic und die Idee dazu.

**Ein perfekter Moment**

Es war Halb Zehn Uhr abends. Die meisten Geschäfte hatten geschlossen und draußen trotteten bzw. schwebten bereits die ersten untoten Kreaturen außerhalb der sicheren Mauern von Unruh-Stadt. Gestern – oder sollte ich sagen morgen? – hatte mich doch glatt einer dieser Schädel erwischt. Es schauderte mich jetzt noch, wenn ich an das Gefühl zurückdachte, was ich empfunden hatte... Bibber, das war nicht angenehm.

Das Hotel kam auch langsam zur Ruhe, selbst wenn ich durch die modrigen Wände des Zimmers immer noch die Kartenspieler von nebenan ab und zu grölen hörte. Ich versuchte ein wenig zu schlafen, doch dieses Unterfangen wollte mir nicht recht gelingen. Tatl döste friedlich am Fußende vor sich hin und ein wenig beneidete ich sie für ihre Eigenschaft schnell einschlafen zu können. Eigentlich war ich ja ein guter Schläfer, sogar soweit, daß Salia mich ständig damit aufgezogen hatte als wir noch Kinder waren – als... ich noch ein Kind war, korrigierte ich mich. Jedoch auf Reisen und wenn ich unter Druck stand, konnte ich nie gut schlafen.

Der Tag war soweit erfolgreich gewesen. Mit etwas Glück sollte das hier sogar der letzte Zyklus werden, den ich durchlief. Diesmal sollte alles enden und der Horror Kid und Majora würde ich endlich das Handwerk legen. Beim letzten Mal war es ganz knapp gewesen und ich hatte Glück noch geradeso die Hymne der Zeit zustande zu bringen, um mich vor der Überlegenheit des Zauberers zu retten. Ich hatte gezögert die letzte Maske einzusetzen, da ihre Macht so unheimlich war, daß ich sie förmlich spüren konnte, wenn ich sie in Händen hielt. Als meine Energie zur Neige ging, wußte ich, daß ich ihre Macht nicht mehr meistern konnte. Diesmal würde ich es riskieren müssen. Majora war zu stark, um mit normalen Mitteln besiegt werden zu können.

Wie gesagt soweit lief der Tag gut. Ich hatte mir vorgenommen in diesem Zyklus so viele Leute wie möglich glücklich zu machen. Die Tempel waren bereits befreit und auch einige andere Personen bereits errettet. Im Moment hatte ich nichts weiter zu tun als zu warten. In zwei Stunden würde ich Anju treffen und von ihr den Brief für Kafei erhalten. Ich fragte mich insgeheim, ob ich nicht einfach zur Räuberhöhle gehen und sie mit einem Bombenfaß sprengen sollte. Aber wahrscheinlich würde das Kafei nicht wirklich helfen. Irgendwas sagte mir, er mußte das durchziehen.

Wie viele Tage hatte ich eigentlich schon in dieser seltsamen Spiegelwelt Hyrules verbracht. Einen... doofe Frage, schließlich war das die erste Nacht, meine Ankunft nicht mitgerechnet. Wie oft hatte ich die Okarina schon benutzt? Das war wohl eher die Frage, doch hatte ich keine Ahnung wie ich sie beantworten sollte. Ich hatte aufgehört zu zählen. Hoffentlich hatte das keine Auswirkungen, wenn ich wieder zurückkam, so daß die gesamte Zeit, die ich hier verbracht hatte zusammengezählt und mir in Hyrule angerechnet wurde. Ich sorgte mich um meine Freunde, Zelda, Malon, Ruto, Darunia... Und Salia natürlich. Ihr hatte ich versprochen nicht lange wegzubleiben und ein wenig der Zeit nachzuholen, die wir verloren hatten, wie Zelda es mir geraten hatte, kurz bevor sie mich zurück durch die Zeit geschickt hatte. Außerdem hoffte ich, daß es Navi gutging, wo auch immer sie jetzt war.

Ich merkte kaum wie meine Augen schwer wurden und langsam zuglitten. Ein Traum schlich sich in mein Unterbewußtsein. Eine Erinnerung aus einer längst vergessenen Zeit, die nicht mehr erreicht werden konnte, da ihre Basis versiegelt war.

---Rückblick---

Waldtempel

Mit einem Kampfschrei schnellte ich vorwärts und schwang das Master-Schwert in einem sauberen diagonalen Streich. Es gab ein protestierendes, Übelkeit erregendes Geräusch, als die heilige Klinge das Phantom meines Erzfeindes durchbohrte. Ich legte noch ein paar Schläge nach, um absolut sicher zu gehen. Dieses Monster hatte mit seinen Kreaturen den ewigen Frieden meiner Heimat zerstört und er hatte Salia gefangen. Meine beste Freundin seit der Kindheit. Das war etwas, was ich nicht vergeben konnte!

Mit einem letzten Stich zerstörte ich den Wächter des ersten Tempels, das Phantom, das diesen heiligen Boden entweiht hatte. Mit grimmiger Befriedung und nicht allzu großer Beeindruckung durch Ganondorfs Drohung schaute ich zu wie der Großmeister des Bösens seine Kreatur in die Tiefen der Hölle verbannte. Er würde auch noch bekommen, was er verdiente, denn letztendlich war er es, der für das ganze Chaos verantwortlich war. Nur seinetwegen lebten Salia und die anderen in Furcht und Schrecken. Doch nun war die Zeit der Abrechnung gekommen.

Ich zögerte kurz, als der vertraute, blaue Kreis sich in der Mitte der Plattform auftat  Ich wußte, wo er mich hinführen würde. Zur Weisen des Waldes und damit zu Salia. Ein wenig hatte ich Angst vor diesem Treffen, denn ich ahnte bereits, daß sie ebenso wenig gealtert war wie der Rest meiner Kokirifreunde. Auch nicht, weil sie eine Weise war. Salia war eine Kokiri und ich nicht, das wußte ich jetzt. Es war nur zu offensichtlich.

Schließlich faßte ich neuen Mut und trat in den Kreis aus Energie und nahm überrascht zur Kenntnis, daß ich diesmal nicht einfach nur wegteleportiert wurde, sondern sich ein transparenter Kristall um mich legte. Wie damals, beim ersten Mal vor sieben Jahren, konnte ich den Ruf des Heiligen Reiches hören und wußte, wo der Kristall mich absetzen würde...

Es brauchte ein paar Momente, bis mein Bewußtsein meinem Körper aus dem Schlaf folgte, obwohl ich mich nicht erinnern konnte, geschlafen zu haben. War ich nicht gerade noch... Ja, wo eigentlich? So sehr ich mich auch anstrengte, es gelang mir nicht mich zu erinnern. Sehr seltsam...

„Hey, Träumer!" Ich sah auf und erstarrte. Dort direkt vor mir an einem kleinen See mit vollkommen klaren, silbernen Wasser stand ein Mädchen. Sie mußte ungefähr in dem Alter sein, in dem ich jetzt war. Eine schlichte grünschwarze Robe, die im Stil stark an Kokirikleidung erinnerte, umschlang ihren schlanken Körper. Helle, leuchtend grüne Haare fielen ihr lockig aber in einer seltsam vertrauten Art sehr natürlich über die Schulter bis fast ganz ihren Rücken hinunter. Es waren die klarblauen Augen, die mich am meisten fesselten und ich fühlte mich merkwürdig vertraut angezogen von ihnen. Es war als wäre sie ein Geist aus meiner Vergangenheit, den man nicht erkannte, bis sie es selber wollte. Doch mich konnte sie nicht täuschen. Es war das Lächeln, die Haltung, der Gesichtsausdruck, all das. Es war für mich noch so frisch und gewohnt, als wären die sieben Jahre nie vergangen. Ich wußte, sie war es.

„Sal?" Etwas unsicher trat ich einen Schritt vor, stoppte dann wieder, beängstigt, daß alles in sich zusammenfallen würde, wenn ich mich rührte. Das Mädchen wurde langsam ungeduldig, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und kam auf mich zu, ich schreckte beinah ein wenig zurück. „Wen hast du sonst erwartet, Ruto in Kokirikleidung?" Im Geiste lachte ich über diesen Vergleich, als ich mir für einen Moment vorstellte wie das aussehen würde. Ja, definitiv Salia. Gar kein Zweifel.

Bevor ich mich versah, hatte meine Kindheitsfreundin mir meine Mütze vom Kopf geschnappt. „Hey!" rief ich protestierend und griff danach aber sie war schneller und tänzelte lachend aus meiner Reichweite. „Na warte!" Sie drehte sich um und lief davon, ich war ihr dicht auf den Fersen. Es ging ein paar Runden um den kleinen See und gerade als ich begann aufzuholen und meinen Sieg schon witterte, tat Salia etwas Unerwartetes. Sie sprang heiter lachend ins Wasser.

Für einen Moment stand ich perplex da, während Salia aufreizend lässig auf dem Rücken schwamm und mir mit meiner Mütze zuwinkte. Zum ersten Mal seit ich _aufgewacht_ war nahm ich meine Umgebung richtig wahr. Es war deutlich, daß der See in einem Wald lag und ich brauchte nur ein paar weitere Momente um festzustellen, daß es einer der Lieblingsorte in den Verlorenen Wäldern von Salia und mir in unserer Kindheit war. Wir waren oft hergekommen und Salia war stets eine bessere Schwimmerin gewesen als ich zu der Zeit. Diese kleine Lichtung war nahe an der Heiligen Lichtung und am Waldtempel gelegen. Es kamen eigentlich nie andere Kokiri her, aus dem simplen Grund, daß sich keiner außer uns soweit raustraute.

„Komm schon oder bist du immer noch wasserscheu!" riß mich Salias Stimme aus meinen Erinnerungen. Ich grinste breit. Das war damals gewesen, jetzt war ich ein viel besserer Schwimmer. Mit einem Kampfschrei sprang ich ins Wasser, eine große Menge davon fontänenartig zu allen Seiten spritzend. Salia quietschte vor Überraschung und überschwenglichem Spaß an der kleinen Jagd. Als ich sie quer über den See jagte, dachte ich mir, wie sehr ich das doch vermißt hatte. Wir hatten immer solche verrückten Sachen gemacht, als wir klein waren. Ich hatte immer soviel Spaß dabei gehabt, auch wenn Salia die meisten Wettrennen und Jagden gewonnen hatte. Doch das machte mir im Endeffekt nichts.

Das Training durch meine Abenteuer zahlte sich schließlich aus und ich bekam Salias Fuß zu fassen. Ein seltsames Gefühl durchfuhr mich für einen Moment bei der Berührung. Es fühlte sich irgendwie anders an als damals. Wir waren jetzt erwachsen, das veränderte vieles, oder? Salia stoppte, immer noch kichernd und ich war überrascht, als sie sich etwas zurücktreiben ließ, so daß ich sie festhalten mußte, damit wir nicht zusammenstoßen.

„Ich", preßte sie zwischen Kichern hervor, „kann nicht mehr..." Ich glaubte nicht, daß es die Anstrengung war, mehr das Lachen, das sie unfähig machte sich länger über Wasser zu halten und zugegeben mußte ich mich auch schon sehr beherrschen nicht laut loszulachen. Instinktiv änderte ich meinen Griff und hielt sie so, daß sie nicht untergehen würde. Dabei war es unvermeidlich, daß sich ihr Körper leicht an meinen lehnte.

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl. Unsere Kleidung war schon ziemlich durchweicht und ich spürte deutlich die Haut darunter. Früher hatte mir das nie etwas ausgemacht, jetzt war es anders. Ich verstand sehr wohl, daß man diese Situation in den meisten Umständen als sehr... annähernd erachten konnte. Salia langes Haar fiel naß und glitschig ein wenig über meine Schulter. Dann drehte sie ihren Kopf zu mir herum und ich vergaß für einen Monat beinah mein eigenes Gleichgewicht zu halten.

Es war ein magischer Moment, das hätte jeder spüren können, der zufällig dabeigewesen wäre, als wir fast von ganz alleine auf dem Wasser dahintrieben, unsere Körper ein wenig aneinandergepreßt, ich Salia behutsam haltend. Mein Herz stoppte und mein Bewußtsein schrie mich an aufzuhören, als Salia sich leicht vorlehnte. Das war meine beste Freundin. Salia, meine Kindheitsfreundin, nichts weiter und das war nicht abwertend gemeint. Wir waren zusammen aufgewachsen, sie war wie eine Schwester für mich. Und trotzdem, trotzdem widerstand ich nicht, sondern schloß die Augen, als unsere Gesichter nur noch Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren. Trotz des Widerstrebens des rationalen Teils meines Bewußtseins, wartete ich und wartete... bis ich schließlich verwirrt die Augen aufschlug und Leere vorfand.

Dumpf nahm ich wahr, daß ich stand und das ich mich nicht mehr an dem See, sondern im Kreissaal des Waldtempels auf der Plattform befand, wo ich Ganondorfs Phantom bekämpft hatte. War das alles nur ein Traum gewesen? Ich fühlte mich nicht naß oder im geringsten Maße aus der Puste. Waren Salia, der See, das kindliche Spiel alles nur eine Illusion gewesen? Vielleicht gar ein Trick von Ganondorf, um mich zu quälen?

Ich fühlte etwas gegen meinen Bauch pressen und sah hinunter. Dort, an mich gelehnt, nicht größer als bei unserem letzten Zusammentreffen vor sieben Jahren, stand Salia. Langsam zog sie ihren Kopf zurück und sah zu mir auf. Ihre Augen waren voller Emotionen, die mich nicht eine Sekunde zweifeln ließen, daß das kein Traum gewesen war vorhin oder das hier immer noch Teil dessen. „Es ist wohl Schicksal", meinte sie seufzend und wandte sich ab, bevor ich etwas antworten konnte.

Sie ging zum Geländer der Plattform, langsam und bedacht, während ich unfähig mich zu rühren in der Mitte stehenblieb. „Wie sehr ich es mir auch wünsche und selbst da ich weiß, daß es wahr sein könnte, es wird wohl niemals wirklich wahr sein." Für einen Moment schwieg sie, dann drehte sie sich wieder zu mir rum und das Meer aus Emotionen war nur noch dumpf unter dem gelassenen, ruhigen Ausdruck zu erkennen. „Ich hege große Gefühle für dich, das weißt du." Ich nickte schwach. „Aber wie mir scheint, sind wir dazu bestimmt getrennte Wege zu gehen."

Aufmerksam beobachte ich Salia. Es war dieselbe Salia wie vor sieben Jahren aber es war auch dieselbe wie das junge Mädchen vom See eben. Ihre Augen spiegelten eine Weisheit wieder, die ihr kindliches Aussehen betrug. „Ist das ein Traum?"

„Ich weiß nicht, dürftest du das fragen, wenn es einer wäre?" Vorsichtig ging ich ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. Ihre Augen folgten jedem meiner Schritte bis ich schließlich genau vor ihr stand. Ich wollte mich hinknien, doch etwas sagte mir, daß das nicht der richtige Weg war. Wenn das hier ein Traum war, dann sollte ich ihn beeinflussen können.

Die Augen kurz schließend, malte ich mir ein bestimmtes Bild in meinem Geist aus und als ich die Augen wieder aufschlug, fand ich mich auf selber Höhe wie Salia wieder, jetzt vielleicht ein paar Zentimeter größer. Salia schien nicht überrascht, genausowenig war ich es. Meine Bewegung schien bereits vordefiniert, geschahen aber mit vollem Einverständnis meinerseits. Ich trat einen weiteren Schritt an sie heran und berührte mit meiner kindlichen Hand ihr Gesicht. Dieses Mal fühlte sich wieder anders an. Seltsam, da wir wieder Kinder waren. Doch diesmal hatte ich nicht vor sie entschwinden zu lassen. „Dann laß uns das Schicksal doch einfach ignorieren." Ich lehnte mich vor und ließ ihr keine Zeit zu protestieren, als meine Lippen die ihrigen berührten.

Das Gefühl, die Berührung war zart, vorsichtig und rein. Es lag soviel Gefühl darin, Gefühle, die für lange da gewesen waren, unser kindliches Bewußtsein aber nie richtig verstanden und begreifen hatte können. Auf einmal war mir alles klar. Nicht Ruto, nicht Malon, auch nicht Zelda bedeuteten mir wirklich etwas. Keine von ihnen konnte erreichen, was ich für Salia empfand. Diese Empfindung ging weit über Liebe hinaus. Es war eine Bindung, die nur wenige Lebewesen jemals erfahren und verstehen würden.

Ich hatte die Augen geschlossen, um den Moment vollkommen zu genießen und als ich sie jetzt wieder öffnete, starrte ich genau in die himmelblauen Augen der älteren Salia. Wir waren beide wieder älter und gleichzeitig doch nicht. Was genau geschah war nicht zu beschreiben, es schien, als ob wir eine Art uralten Tanz ausführten. Ein Tanz, der viel zu schnell ein Ende finden sollte.

„Es ist Zeit." Ich nickte langsam. Salia lächelte und berührte zärtliche meine Wange. „Danke. Ich werde diese Erinnerung wie einen Schatz hüten." Behutsam hob ich ihr Kinn an und sah ihr direkt in die Augen, es war, als ob ein Spiegel meiner Seele mir entgegenblickte. Niemand verstand mich besser als sie. „Ich verspreche dir, wir finden einen Weg. Irgendwie."

Dann küßte ich sie erneut, diesmal intensiver, verlangender. Und dann war dieser eine Moment, dieser eine perfekte Moment, den unser Schicksal uns gelassen hatte, abrupt vorbei und ich fand erneut nichts als Leere außer den schimmernden Umrissen des Transportkristalls um mich herum vor. Der Kristall setzte mich langsam in der Mitte des goldenen Triforcesymbols ab und kaum hatten meine Füße richtig den Boden berührt, leuchtete ein weiteres blaues Licht von dem grünen Waldsymbol her auf.

---Ende Rückblick---

Ich saß kerzengerade in meinem Bett und brauchte bestimmt eine volle Minute, um zu realisieren, wo ich mich befand. Bei Farore, ich haßte zusammengeschachtelte Träume. Da weißt du ja gar nicht mehr, wo und wer du bist. „Sal..." Ein paar tiefe Atemzüge nehmend bemühte ich mich meine vor sich rasenden Gedanken zu ordnen. An diese eine Begegnung, von der ich immer noch keine Ahnung hatte, ob sie echt gewesen war oder nicht, hatte ich mich nicht mehr erinnern können seit ich aus der Zukunft zurück war, hatte jedoch immer das Gefühl gehabt etwas würde da fehlen.

„Link?" Ich sah auf und bemerkte, daß Tatl besorgt um mich herumflog. „Alles in Ordnung?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf um klare Gedanken fassen zu können und mit einem Blick zur Uhr, die Zwanzig vor Elf las, entgegnete ich. „Ja... Sicher." Ich warf die Bettdecke zurück und schwang mich aus dem Bett. Mein Schwert und Schild schulternd, griff ich auch nach meiner Mütze und streifte sie mir über den Kopf.

„Komm, Tatl. Wir haben eine Verabredung mit Anju und danach müssen wir noch ein Grab ausheben und ein paar Geister abschießen." Meine Feenbegleiterin zögerte für einen Moment, gab dann so etwas von sich, was man bei einer Fee als Schulterzucken interpretieren konnte und folgte mir. Ich griff nach der Tür und verharrte für einen Moment. Wenn ich zurückkam, würde ich der Sache auf den Grund gehen und ich würde mein Versprechen einlösen. Zelda hatte gelernt mit ihrem Triforcefragment umzugehen, Salia war eine Weise, ich trug das Triforce des Mutes, Farore beschützte uns beide. Es mußte einfach einen Weg geben.

Als ich die Tür aufdrückte und in den Flur trat – fast zeitgleich mit Anju – war mein letzter Gedanke, daß es jetzt erstmal wichtigere Dinge gab und auch dieses Paar, das ein so ähnliches Schicksal wie Salia und mich plagte, ein Recht darauf hatte wieder zusammenzufinden. Meine eigenen Liebesprobleme würden später kommen müssen, vorerst hatte ich noch eine Welt zu retten.

ENDE

Anmerkungen des Autors

Ok, das war eine seltsame Fic, das gebe ich zu. Ich hab sie mehr oder weniger an einem Nachmittag geschrieben. Irgendwie war mir langweilig und ich hatte gerade Lust darauf, obwohl ich eigentlich keine solchen Fics schreibe, die kein vernünftiges Ende haben. Es war mehr eine spontane Idee und ich hoffe mal, es hat euch gefallen.

Sämtliche Mails gehen wie immer an Solarsenshi@gmx.de.

Ja ne, euer

Matthias

Ein perfekter Moment©20.11.2001 by Matthias Engel


End file.
